halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Rubble
The Battle of the Rubble was an engagement fought between various factions of Covenant and human forces mainly for navigational data that lead to Earth and other human population centers, as well as a large asteroid called Exodus. It took place at some point in 2535.Halo: The Cole Protocol Background When the Prophet of Regret was unable to find the Human homeworld, the Prophet of Truth had a group of Kig-Yar merchants ally themselves with Humans in order to find its location. The Kig-yar found a human population around a group of Asteroids called "The Rubble." Originally, they pretended to be Allies with the Insurrectionist and refugee citizens. They made a trade agreement with the Insurrectionists that they will hand them Covenant weapons, if they gave them the location of Earth. The Insurrectionists, not caring about Earth or the UNSC, decided to set it up. However, the weapons they were handed were modified and sent to other Insurrectionists across the galaxy. When Regret found some of the weapons on sale on High Charity, not knowing that they were part of Truth's plan, he sent some of the Covenant's top soldiers to silence the "rebels." The UNSC sent the Light Frigate to investigate Insurrectionist activity. Battle A Psalm Every Day attacked and disabled Retribution's Thunder as they arrived at The Rubble. Thel 'Vadamee and his crew were taken captive and stored within one of the habitats. The Midsummer Night arrived shortly after while stalking the Kestrel and was taken out with a Mass Driver round and missile fire from the Rubble Defense. Commander Zheng was shot by Lieutenant Campbell but pushed himself to lock the arm codes for the Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles on board. As Zheng died, Keyes was forced to take command of the ship. Keyes surrendered the ship to save the crew, resulting in them being imprisoned on The Rubble as well. Juliana now had the proper forces to defend the Rubble from the second Kig-Yar assault, and she collaborated with Gray Team and Keyes to infiltrate a docked Kig-Yar ship Infinite Spoils. The Mighty Sparrow was filled with ODSTs and they latched onto the ship allowing them to plug Juliana into the Kig-yar battle-net. This allowed them to gain data on the upcoming invasion by Reth from Metisette. During the infiltration the Sangheili under Thel attacked the Mighty Sparrow, which was docked with the Kig-Yar raider. Thel encountered Jai and declared him a Demon before the Spartan retreated back to the docking bay. Aftermath The battle led to the Battle of Metisette in which Keyes used the Midsummer Night to attack the Kig-Yar settlement The Redoubt. He entered the atmosphere and air braked while ejecting HEVs to destroy the anti-space defense to use the abandoned rubble as weapons. The Shiva Nuclear mines were used to destroy the defense system leaving Metisette open to the Rubble bombardment leaving nothing left of the Kig-Yar City or Reth's forces. The human forces were picked up by Pelicans, and the Habitat Exodus was launched, jumping away to Falaknuma in the 18 Scorpii system. Lieutenant Keyes was briefed by none other than Admiral Cole himself. Afterward, Keyes was promoted to Lieutenant Commander for his protection of 1 million people. Sources ru:Битва_за_Осколок Category:Halo: The Cole Protocol Category:Human-Covenant war Category:UNSC Victories in the Human-Covenant War